undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Endangered/Issue 10 (Old)
This is #10 of Endangered and is titled Brown. It is Issue 10 of Volume 1. Brown This was the life. Lights. Drinks. Girls. This was his favorite time of the day, and basically one of his favorite things of this life. It was just the kind of guy he was, and the kind of life he lived. The man, who currently sits on a red padded couch in the VIP section, holds a glass of whiskey in his hands, and watches the people outside of the VIP section. Wearing gold rings, a gold necklace, and a tailored good looking suit, it appears this man is very rich. That and his natural good lucks, including his brown hair and goatee to go with it, make him seem like the perfect person. This is Daniel Brown, who while rubbing his hair out of his face, still keeps his gaze among the people out of the VIP section. It was mostly full of young party goers, or rich partiers, or just the loners looking for something. To say at the least, it was full of people. There was a Scottish man drinking soda over at a bar, attempting to hit on woman to no avail, he looked like a regular. One of the people that catches Daniel eye is a young girl, maybe in her early twenties, who dances on top of a table. She wears a mini-skirt, a half unbuttoned black button up shirt, and has long brown hair. She looked fun. Taking his eyes off the girl he instead looks around him, and truth was he was the only person in the VIP section. Then again it wasn’t shocking, considering he owned the place. In fact no one was even near the VIP section minus the bodyguard that stood at the red rope. The bodyguard, Desse, stands tall in his black suit and hands folded behind his back, with his eyes scanning the whole area to make sure it was safe. Sure enough it was safe from any weapons, but not alcohol. Daniel, taking a nice big sip of his whiskey, soon looks over to Desse. “Hey yo Big D.” Desse, hearing Daniel, silently sighs to himself before turning to Daniel. He always hated the nickname “Big D.” “Yes, sir.” “I want more whisky.” Daniel holds up his basically empty glass, shaking it too just to prove his point. “Get it.” Desse nods his head and heads to go get it, while Daniel leans back on the couch more, going back to watching the club. Once again his eyes fall on the girl, who still dances on top of the that table. He smiles and suddenly another thought comes in his mind. Being the boss in this city he could get whatever he wanted, and he wanted her. At that moment Desse returns with the whiskey and proceeds to hand it to Daniel, who takes it with no hesitation, not even a single “thank you”. Desse just turns away while Daniel takes a giant sip, before lightly laying down on the table next to him. “Big D.” “Yes.” “Bring her over here.” “Who?” “That one.” Daniel points over to the young girl dancing on the table, smiling while doing so. He wanted to do some good things to her. Desse, nodding to his request, makes his way over to her and Daniel watches, taking another sip of whisky. Soon enough he watches while Desse gets close to the girl and tells her something, and Daniel sees her looking at him. He smiles. So does she. Then just like that she walks over to the VIP section, walks past the red rope, and heads toward Daniel, who still just smiles. “Welcome to the VIP section.” He says once she is near enough, and she takes a seat next to him. Even prettier up close. The girl only smiles. “Can’t say I’m impressed yet. I’ve been invited over many times.” “Ever invited over by people with loads of money.” “In fact I have.” the girl points across the room to a pair of two men in suits, sitting at a table with their eyes watching stripping girls. “By them, but they’re kind of annoying.” “Well let me change that.” Daniel lifts up his shirt, revealing a steel black pistol just sitting there. “I can make it so they never ask you over again.” The woman stares at the pistol he just showed, then at him, and she only laughs. Daniel takes this as a good sign and lowers his shirt back down, before extending his hand. “Daniel.” “Lara.” The girl, Lara Drake, shakes his hand. “Well then Lara, lets get some fucking drinks.” ---- Daniel sits now in a different room, more like an office, and stretches his legs onto his coffee table. Sitting on the black leather couch, a fish tank next to him, he watches in front of him with a smile on his face, where a now shirtless Lara dances, however she still wears her silk purple bra and and mini-skirt. She only laughs while doing a pretty slutty dance for Daniel, it’s like she was having fun. Lara, seeing Daniel wants a little more than a dance, reaches behind her back and grabs her bra strap. Soon enough she unhooks her bra and drops it, now showing her boobs to the smiling Daniel, before tossing her bra at him. She proceeds to slowly walk toward him, and stands directly in front of him, before dancing again. “I must say Lara, you have a damn great body.” “Trust me, I know.” Lara, taking his hand, places it on top of her boob, and Daniel smiles. She was his type of girl, he loved sluts. Reaching his hand up her mini skirt, he begins to feel her underwear, before he even reaches inside of it and rubs her, causing her to moan. “I would love to get in that skirt of yours.” Daniel says while taking his hand out. “In the shirt is free, in the skirt however is gonna cost you.” “How much.” “Hundred.” “For real?” “For real.” “Well then,” Daniel reaches in to his wallet and pulls out two hundred dollar bills, and places them on the coffee table. “What are we waiting for.” Lara, staring at the money, just shrugs and reaches into her skirt, and slowly pulls down her light blue thong, and upon taking them off, places them on Daniel’s chest. “Two hundred dollars worth it is then.” Well he certainly did get two hundred dollars worth. ---- Desse stands obediently outside the black, thick door of Daniel’s office, his hands behind his back and his face almost emotionless; minus how he rolls his eyes when he hears noises from in the room. Desse may be a trained bodyguard but Daniel was just to much for him. Desse was more of the chill, serious type of guy while Daniel was the loud, immature type of guy. They just didn’t mix. Tapping his foot in boredom he soon takes out his phone and looks at it, noticing he got nothing. No calls. No texts. Nothing, so he just sighs, and tries to think of things to do. Knowing Daniel he was gonna be here awhile. So going to the downloads section Desse just begins to play Angry Birds during his boring time just guarding Daniel, knowing nothing interesting is gonna happen. However once making it to Round 9 his phone suddenly lights up blew and the ringer goes off, indicating someone is actually calling him. Shocking. Seeing the caller is his co worker, Harold, he soon answers and turns on his bluetooth. “Hey D, hows it going.” He can hear the light hearted man say on the other side. “Working.” “Guarding the Kid or-” “Yeah.” It is clear from Desse’s tone of voice that he doesn’t want to be here, or work for Daniel in general. “Ah calm down D, we won’t have to work for him soon, neither of us will.” Desse knew what he was talking about, and it was a simple plan. Since the Brown Mafia is basically done, and there was no way Daniel could run it, they simple defect to the Ryker Mafia. Besides, soon enough Jake Ryker is gonna kill Daniel; in fact Ryker already put a bounty on his head. “Yeah. ‘Hope it happens soon. Can’t take it anymore.” With that Desse wants to talk more, but the sounds coming from the room is interrupting the call. “I’ll call you back.” ---- After a groggy few minutes of just laying there Lara soon opens her eyes, before rubbing them softly. She was still pretty tired from her long night and just wanted to sleep, but considering she’s already an hour late for school she knew she had to get going. Slowly sitting up she first looks around the room to see she’s still in the man’s office, but now she’s alone. It’s empty. Looking down to see she’s in fact completely naked, she sighs to herself before standing up and looking around to see where her clothes are. After a moment she manages to find all her clothes and throws them on, getting herself ready for the day. However before leaving she can’t help but notice something sitting on the man’s desk, like a note. Curious she walks over to the desk and looks down at the note, to see it’s addressed to GIRL. She rolls her eyes and picks it up, to find it only says GOOD JOB LAST NIGHT, HERE’S A TIP ''------YOU KNOW WHO'' Looking down she finds two hundred dollar bills taped to it. Rolling her eyes, Lara drops the note on the ground in disgust, but gladly taking the money. ---- “How long will this meeting be?” Daniel asks the man driving, Edward, while Daniel himself sits comfortably in the back of this black limo. “It’s not really a meeting sir, more of a ‘get together’.” Edward says with a smile on his face. Edward always did try to stay positive and say stuff with such joy, something which annoyed Daniel, although Daniel never said anything. In fact Edward was one of the only people Daniel had a soft spot for, since Edward basically raised him. “Either one sounds annoying as hell.” Truth was Daniel hated these meetings with the other mob leaders, since they basically just looked down upon him. Like Daniel was the “weak-end.” “It’ll be okay, Danny.” “I told you not to call me that.” “Sorry, sir.” Edward apologizes and goes back to driving, while Daniel just sits there and stares out the window, watching the poor people walk down the streets. He could almost laugh at them. “So how long too we get there?” “About ten minutes.” Edward’s response makes Daniel just groan in annoyance and he now instead lays down on the back seats, deciding to maybe get a nice little nap. ---- Daniel sits silently at the shiny, round marble table, just eating his veal and trying to ignore the others around the table, as Daniel wasn’t much of a talker. Instead he just blocked out their voices, didn’t make eye contact, and just ate, hoping they would ignore him. Taking a quick look up at the clock he noticed this lunch wasn’t over to four, something that made him sigh. He hated dinner like this. Around the table are about eight different types of people, all of them mob bosses. There was Mr. Winston Chao, the triad boss; Mr. Vercetti, the italian boss; Mrs. Isabella Vernon, actually Daniel didn’t know which part of the mob she led; and the last one Daniel knows is the infamous Jake Ryker, leader of the Rykers. Isabella, noticing Daniel hasn’t said anything, decides to speak to him, out of pity and joy to bother him. “Little ol’ Danny Brown, you’ve been silent.” Daniel instantly tenses, sad someone talked to him, but he hides that and instead simply lowers his fork, getting in talking position. “Yeah um I’m not feeling good.” He lies, and they could tell it, but ignored it. “Sorry to hear that,” Mr. Ryker speaks with that shady smile he had on his face, “but please tell us how the life of the youngest mob boss is going.” “It’s um good, I guess.” “Anything intresting?” “Naw.” “Any problems? This isn’t an easy business.” Ryker speaks with such interest that Daniel gets nervous, something Ryker notices and relishes. “Anything wrong?” “No, no. It’s all good.” “Good to hear. It’s a very dangerous city.” From the way Ryker looks at Daniel it seems Ryker knows something Daniel doesn’t, and it was bugging him. “Yeah.” With that Daniel goes back to eating while Ryker still stares at him, before giving him a shady smile. *** Daniel stands over by the bar area, once again refilling his drink, while checking the time. Still a little bit to go, causing him to moan. He just wants to get out of there and have fun, not old people parties. After looking back up to see his drink there he takes it, no thank you, and drinks it. Turning around however he is surprised to see Ryker standing there in his black suit, adjusting his glasses while giving Daniel that sly smile. “Another drink, hm?” Ryker asks. “Yeah, you know me. I love them drinks.” “It appears you do.” “So is there anything I can do for you or-” Daniel says but is interrupted when Ryker leans close to his ear, something that creeps Daniel out. “I know it was you.” Ryker whispers. “You were the one who killed my men.” “What the hell are you talking about?” “I get you’re not the smartest kid, so I’ll keep it simple. This ain’t a game, Mr. Brown. If you mess with the wrong people you don’t just get to start over.” “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” “Ask your friend Oscar, I bet he knows.” Ryker then backs away from Daniel, with his eyes still planted on him. “You have a lot to learn Brown, and I’m gonna teach it to ya.” Daniel just stares at Ryker with a mixture of confusion, and anger of what Oscar could of done. There was no way Daniel wanted to mess with Ryker, considering Ryker wants Daniel dead. “Have a good day Mr. Brown, and make sure to sleep with your eye open.” Ryker then finally leaves Daniel alone, giving him time to think. Think about what the hell Oscar did, and with every thought anger grows on Daniel’s face. Reaching into his pocket he rips out his cell phone and dials Harold’s number, before dialing. “Hello, boss.” Harold picks up after a moment. “I want Oscar Jones at my penthouse in twenty minutes. Get him there.” With that Daniel hangs up, places his drink on the bar, and leaves the lunch early. ---- It’s been twenty minutes since the call and Daniel sits in his penthouse office, smoking a cigarette and staring out into the city through his wide wall mirror, watching everyone down there; waiting for one to arrive. Waiting for the fucking idiot Oscar to arrive. It is in that moment the intercom goes off. “Sir, he’s here.” “Get him in here.” Daniel demands harshly, putting his cigarette out while doing so, before looking up. Staring forward at the door furiously he watches when it kicks open and Harold drags in Oscar, who looks only a tiny bit scared. He should definitely be scared, Daniel knew that for sure. Thing was Daniel hated these “serious mob matters” and how he had to put on that “cold front.” But hey, it was part of the job. Soon enough Harold forces Oscar to sit on the chair across from Daniel before turning back to Daniel, who gives a him a nod to leave. Harold then does so and quickly walk out of the office, while Daniel waits for Harold to shut the door to begin. Once he can hear the firm shutting of the doors Daniel just continues to stare at Oscar, his glare not letting up. “Mr. Brown-” “Shut the fuck up.” Daniel interrupts him and Oscar instantly goes silent, now just sitting in his seat while Daniel stares at him, his fake glare seeming completely real. It was terrifying how good Daniel turned from “party man” to “mob leader” in only seconds. “Look lets make this easier and just agree not to lie each other, k?” Oscar nods his head so Daniel goes on. “So how are ya, Oscar.” “Fine, sir.” Oscar says with respect, which was funny since Oscar almost never showed respect unless he needed to. “Good, good. How’s your mom?” “She’s d-dead. Hit and Run.” “Well I’m sorry to hear that.” From the way Daniel says it Oscar doesn’t know if he meant it or not, but he just didn’t say anything and watched while Daniel stood up, and began pacing. “I lost a mother too.” “Sorry to hear that.” “Oh don’t be, I’m over it.” Daniel walks to the giant wall length window. “You see my father was a very, angry man and my mother was an affection woman. She wanted to be loved and treated right, yet my father alway abused her. I remember how he hit her.” “But you see,” Daniel goes on “she was desperate. Really desperate. So one night she went on a ‘night on the town’ with some guy. Of course they had sex and my mom savered it...she loved it.” “Sir,” Oscar slowly interrupts, causing Daniel to send a glare at him. “Why are you telling me this?” “How about you don’t fucking interrupt and I’ll tell ya why.” “Sorry.” “Anyways, when my father found out he was furious. You see was big on trust, and loyalty was important to him. So the fact that his wife broke their vows made him angry, beyond angry. So you wanna know what he did?” “What?” Oscar asks and grows nervous when Daniel goes back to his desk, and just stares at Oscar. “He slit her throat right. Right in this room actually.” Oscar just stares, not showing his fear, while Daniel sits back down, emotionless. “You see loyalty is important in my family, and my mob. So when I trust you to not start battles, I trust you to do that.” Daniel then looks up at Oscar right in the eyes. “And you betrayed me.” “I didn’t-” “I told you not to fucking lie!” Daniel suddenly yells, causing even Oscar to flinch. “I’m on the brink of a gang war with Ryker, and you take one of his men hostage!” “I didn’t have a choice they set me-” “This isn’t about you, you should've used that brain and think!” “He told me that Ryker is trying to take you down.” Oscar speaks calmly, hoping this would get Daniel’s attention, but Daniel just scoffs. “You think I didn’t know that? You dumb shit, of course I knew.” Oscar just sighs while Daniel once again stands and paces around, trying to walk some of the anger off. “Let me guess, the guy’s dead?” Oscar hesitantly nods his head. “So that’s three dead, all on us. What the hell do you think Ryker will say?” “We can take him!” “No we can’t! I want peace not war!” “Well guess what, sir! Maybe you should actually do something instead of sitting here on your ass and-” Oscar says but stops when he sees Daniel pull something out of his pocket, something that makes Oscar freeze. In Daniel’s hands is a shiny, black Glock 18 pistol, fully loaded. Oscar’s eyes go wide as he jumps onto his feet. “Sir we don-” Oscar’s words mean nothing as in his blind rage Daniel fires three shots from his pistol, every shot going toward his chest. Then not even a second later Oscar’s chest explodes in a pool of blood and his body slams onto the ground, all ounce of life gone. Daniel looks at the lifeless body while tossing the pistol back onto his desk. “Son of a bitch.” He mutters under his breath, seeing as all the blood sinks onto his carpet. That and maybe he shouldn’t of shot him but during one of his rage moments he can’t help it. So he just plops on his chair and watches while Desse runs into the room, noticing the body right away. “Everything okay, sir?” Desse says, not bothered of the body. “Um sure, just get someone in here to clean up the blood.” “And the body?” “I don’t know.” Daniel ponders “Dogs, dump it, chop it, I don’t care. Just get rid of it.” “Alright, sir. Anything else?” “Get me a list of people involved in killing those Rykers, I think I have a lot of loose ends to tie up.” Daniel finishes while grabbing his wine bottle, ready for a nice drink. Category:Endangered Issues Category:Issues Category:Endangered